


Hell Night

by CamusVil



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Childhood Memories, Childhood Trauma, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:15:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26892799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CamusVil/pseuds/CamusVil
Summary: This is just, Minos having a nightmare, or rather a dark memory.
Relationships: Griffon Minos/His Past
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Hell Night

.

.

.

The shadow staggered down the corridor of the common room, knocking objects over it and causing heavy thudding noises and the occasional sound of glass breaking down as he got closer. Minos knew well who he was although he could not see his face, however the figure in so much darkness seemed with that shape of a monster, the cloak gave him a taller, coarser and thicker appearance than he was; but thanks to the rays of the moon, he could still identify the human skin and the strands of hair completely damp from the heavy rain outside that had allowed him to enter, leaving his trail on the ground like a wild animal. The door was still open and little Minos wanted to run in that direction to escape outside to the open before having to face the figure that was gradually catching up with him. 

The child barely staggered to the side showing his intentions, but he managed to perceive in the reflection of the man's pupils that he had read through his movements and if he had taken flight he would've been captured before even advancing. His breathing shortened and all energy fainted when he felt the cold freeze his bones, he was too small and weak in relation to the larger shadow, and when the latter came to close all the distance between them, he knew that any possibility of avoiding him was null even more when the whole shape of that shadow ended up surpassing his own whitish figure. Suddenly a strong bolt of lightning made him jump and start in his place, stifling a pitiful cry or groan that might sound even more pathetic despite his circumstances, but he had already begun to tremble anyway making it impossible to hide the frustration and terror. Already at that distance he couldn't bear trying to look at the face of that figure, his cruel blue eyes like diamonds, armored and impossible to break, returned the look of a being drowned in misery and unconsciousness. Little Minos couldn't scream or it would alert his mom and that -frankly- was the last thing he wanted, what he wanted was keep her safe and away from this man... 

He closed his eyes when a second flash of lightning cracked, and feeling on the flesh of his cheek a powerful blow which in the form of an icy and impious whip burned his face, opening a wound that imminently began to bleed. He had begun to clench his teeth to not make a noise but somehow he began to hear a voice in the distance, that raised him up, took him away from his stepfather's punishment and then released it in a free fall, heading to the underworld where the pain was waiting for him and suffering dismembered his soul into pieces. 

⸙͎ . . .

Minos began to hear voices and laments of human misery, he was back in hell, awakening from a nightmare in Ptolemea's temple. It was the kind of thing he hated to relive and that's why he didn't like to sleep. 

When he slowly opened his eyes, his lids heavy as steel, his head hurt a little, spinning around the memory of that distant voice that sounded like the Vargsången¹. Instinctively he put his right hand on his cheek trying to remember more of his dream ... He got up a little, bending both knees and resting the palms of his hands on his head, passing between the silver threads his fingers to reach the root and massage the skull, the book had been forgotten on his lap. Almost immediately he thought of Radamanthys, silently wondered: if he had had his brother back then, would he have been braver? Even if only for the usual competitiveness, it was possible that he could had tried harder and perhaps could have had a happier life ... more complete and more kin.

"I would've kidnapped you and then we have fled... From wherever we have been" Minos turned his face to the other half of the bed, dizzy barely reaching to see some blond strands of hair dispersed over the pillow. Radamanthys stayed asleep or so he thought "and I would've ripped you out of the landscape and put you in mine"

Minos left a secret kiss on his brother's cheek, he was grateful because the Wyvern's presence was near and when he woke up, he didn't keep thinking that they weren't nightmares, but memories what relives every hell night.

**Author's Note:**

> —¹ Vargsången is a lullaby written by Astrid Lindgren. Minos thinks that his human mother used to sing it to him to go to sleep.


End file.
